The three
by Poopy pants 109234466
Summary: Daria, Clare, and Nick all feel different. Nick thinks he's finally found a home, but his cabin mates are wary. Daria is hiding something unexpected. Clare is unsure where she stands but is sure on one thing: Chiron should be dead.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic on this website. Please read and review. Em**

Percy Jackson fan fiction.

PART ONE

CLARE

My lungs burn. My legs burn. I barley can catch my breath. I stop and pull out my dagger. I hold it in my left hand, even though I'm better with my right. My right shoulder aches terribly. That monster, whatever it is. Attacked me. I didn't even know what was going on. Luckily I had been trained in hand to hand combat with knifes. My step-father insisted on it. For my own safety. I lived in China then. Now I'm in the big city of New York. I stand still and then dash behind a oil tankard. It's laying in its side. My heart races. Then I hear footsteps behind me. I freeze. Then I turn lightning fast. A monster that looks slightly familiar is watching me. He knocked over a telephone pole. I turn on him and creep behind. Then I decide to make my move. Grabbing his furry back I boost myself up on a rock and climb on. I don't really know how this thing can be killed but I go for the horns. The monster starts to run away and I almost fall off. Then I take my dagger and start to cut the horns off. The monster howls and try's to grab at me and I squirm out of the way. Then I get the horn cut off. I expect blood, which always makes me faint. Instead I get gold dust. The monster just turns to dust and falls to the ground. My feet hit the ground and I'm running. I get to the place I've been living for the past 2 weeks. I open the door, and see two people. A man on crutches and a man in a wheel chair. " who are you?" I say. The man smiles warmly and says "Chiron, the leader of camp half blood." It took all my will power not to scream at them to leave. I was frozen in time. Because Chiron was old and he should be dead.

PART TWO

NICK

PARENT: Hephaestus

The cabin was a mess. We only had two more minutes till inspection and our cabin was gonna place last. Well second to last. Our cabin leader was gonna kill us. I didn't know her name yet. She probably wouldn't be two happy about that but I really didn't care. Our cabin always placed low. We are messy. It's a Hephaestus thing. I haven't been at camp all too long but since I have its been crazy. I got here after I was attacked by a fury during the middle of December. My best friend Chris is a sayter, and he helped me get here. "Hey uh...Nick. You gotta clean up your bunk." I hear Tom yell. "Okay!" I yell then I got about cleaning up. My bunk is pretty messy. So I make my bed and then take my notebook of inventions and my blueprints and put them in my trunk. Then I stick my trunk under my bed where it goes. My blue backpack with all my most important stuff is hanging on my hook. I check my bunk one last time and then go outside. The rest of my half-brothers and sisters wait outside, frowning. I can tell that I'm not accepted. They don't know me. I guess I'm not a really a son of Hephaestus. Not like them. Something about me is...different. Hard to explain. Two campers come over smiling and go inside. They come out and the girl says" the Hephaestus cabin gets a 4 out of 5." Then the guy says " nice job. Your cabin wasn't as messy as we had thought." Then there gone. The other Hephaestus campers grumble and gripe about unfair and terrible things that they have to live up two. There's always one cabin that is worse than all the others. The hades cabin. Nico doesn't clean. Ever. 0 out of 5. I guess since no one ever really pushes him to clean it. The people here don't have a bad punishment for an unclean cabin. Just that you have to shower last. I'm pretty sure nico doesn't mind anyway because he doesn't shower anyway. I sit down on my bunk and take out my notebook. I pick and invention and tear it out. "I'm going to the workshop." I say. No one answers. I get up and leave. Tired of my cabin mates. They fake their care about me anyway. I feel like and outcast. But since I was an outcast for the entire 14 years of my life this isn't so bad. Kinda like home. With more people. I walk the workshop and open the door. I go into the forges and try to focus, on my invention and the fact that I can't let any of them know about my power.

PART THREE

DARIA

PARENT: Zeus

My knife sticks in the wood. I throw another. And another and another. Then before I throw the next one someone grabs my shoulder. I turn and bring my knife to their throat and stare at them. I put my knife down and relax a little. It's my best friend. Sarah. "You know. Your not supposed to sneak up on a daughter of Zeus." I say. "And your not supposed to attack everyone who touches you." She replies. "Touché" I tell her. She laughs. "How are you doing?" She says. I frown. I know what she's talking about. "Im okay." I say. "Lunch, today. Right now."She says. "I can't, I have to practice." Sarah leaves knowing that a fight with Zeus's daughter is not a good choice. Especially when I'm angry.


End file.
